Suprises
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: First fanfic. This is slightly out of character, but it will all be worth it in the end. Tiva. Please R/R. oneshot.


Ziva David opened the door to her apartment. A girl of about 18 came out of the far bedroom and walked up to Ziva.

"Shalom Wendy, I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's all right Ms. David."

"Call me Ziva." Ziva gave the girl her money before they said their good- byes. A few minutes later, Ziva went to the last room down the hall and looked in at the little boy asleep in his bed. She smiled and went to her room for some much needed sleep.

Anthony DiNozzo opened his apartment door. He walked inside and put his things down. He looked and saw a girl asleep on his couch. Anthony, or Tony, stood beside the girl, "Klare, Klare." Klare opened her eyes and looked around, "Sorry Mr. DiNozzo, I didn't realize I fell asleep on your couch. Just so you know I did everything you told me to."

"Thanks Klare, here." Tony gave the 17 year old her money," Go home, it's late."

"Bye."

"Bye." Once Klare had shut the door, Tony went and peeked in his daughter's room. He smiled when he saw her sleeping. Closing the door, he went to his room to go to bed.

The next day at NCIS, Tony and Ziva were at their desks. Agent Timothy McGee looked at the partners sitting at their desks.

"You two look _terrible_!"

"Ya think McObvious?" Tony said to McGee.

"No, what I mean, is you both look like you haven't slept all night."

"We didn't." Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Suit up," Agent Gibbs said to his team.

When the team got back, Gibbs walked over to his desk.

"David, check out Elliot Normandy, DiNozzo, come with me, and McGee, check the serial number on the license plate." At the end of the day, McGee was packing up to leave; he saw Tony and Ziva asleep at their desks.

"Hey guys, it's time to go." Tony and Ziva both woke with a start, "Thanks." They said. With that, Tony and Ziva got their things and left the building.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva walked into her apartment. She had just put her things down when a little boy about three years old came running up.

"Mama." He said giving his mother a hug. She picked him up and gave him a hug, "What did you do today?"

"After thcool?"

"During."

"I colored with smelly markers." Ziva laughed at this.  
"What else?"

"We went outside and played." Ziva's son's babysitter looked at them.

"I should go Ziva. It's getting late. Bye." She bent down to the boy's height and he gave her a hug. Ziva and her son talked a little longer before she put him to bed.

Tony opened his apartment door twenty- five minutes later. He went inside and put his bag down.

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Hi Klare, how was she?"

"She's sick. She started complaining about her throat hurting a few hours ago."

"Thanks Klare. I'll take her to the doctor tomorrow." His daughter's babysitter was about to leave when he turned and said," Do you think you can watch her tomorrow? I know you're out of school because of exams."

"I would Mr. DiNozzo, but I can't, my family and I are going on vacation."

"Alright, thanks."

That night, Ziva was awakened by her son.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't feel good, Ima."

"Where do you hurt."

"My stomach."

"Come sleep with me again, I'll take you to the doctor in the morning."

In the bull pen the next morning, Tony went to his desk. "Sit there a minute, okay?" He said to his six year old daughter.

"Yes, Daddy."

"McGee?"

"Yeah DiNozzo?"  
"Watch her a minute while I go get her medicine."

"Why me Tony?"

"Just for a minute. Thanks." Tony ran off leaving McGee with his daughter. Ziva walked in a few minutes later with her son.

"Hi!" Tony's daughter said.

"Hello." Ziva said as she put her son in her chair. She turned around in time to see her partner's daughter almost fall off of her father's desk.

"I would get off that if I were you." The girl didn't hear her, Ziva caught her before she hit the floor. Tony came in about this time.

"McGee, I told you to watch her!"

"I was!"

"Apparently not!" He turned to his daughter," Emily Marissa DiNozzo. What did I tell you about climbing on things?"

"Sorry." She said.

"Thanks Ziva. Say thank you."

"Thanks Miss David." Ziva cringed, she hated being called Miss or ma'am.

"Call me Ziva."

"Are you Daddy's partner?"

"Yes." She looked at Tony as she said this. Ziva went back to her desk, picked her son up and sat back down with him on her lap.

"Who's that Ziva?" Tony said grinning. He went close to her ear and whispered. "Secret love child? Who's is he?"

"Yours Tony." Tony paled he gave her a_ really? _look. Ziva laughed. Tony gave her an almost glare." If he was, he wouldn't be three, he'd be two. Sssh, he is sleeping."

"Does your son have a name?"

"Yes. Jacob." Gibbs walked in saying," Abby's got something." He looked at Tony's desk.

"Hi, Em. Why are you here?"

"I'm sick, and Klare couldn't baby-sit, so I have to come with Daddy to work today."

"David?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him, he looked at her son, then looked at Tony who was standing right behind Ziva and cocked his eyebrow." Explain the kid David."

"My son Jacob. He's sick and his babysitter came down with the same thing this morning." Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva,"My office, now." Ziva and Tony exchanged humorous glances. Gibbs went on,"McGee watch Emma." Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva, who had her son in her arms walked into the elevator. Gibbs turned the switch off.

"Did you break rule 12?" Ziva looked at Tony and started laughing.

"You find this funny David?"

"That Tony is somehow my son's father? Yes. I didn't even know Tony before I came to the U.S."

"So you didn't break rule twelve?"

"No." The partners said in unison.

"Good. Don't let it happen either." Gibbs started the elevator again and they went down to Abby's lab. A few minutes later McGee came down with Emily.

"Okay, so I..." She stopped when she saw Ziva's son in her arms. She looked at Tony and then back at Ziva.

"It's not their son Abby, go on."

"Okay...So I got a hit on the victim's clothes, and the substance is..." She stopped and motioned everyone to her computer. They followed her to her computer. Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it. Tony looked at his watch," Guys, tell Gibbs I'm giving Emma her medicine." He turned to leave.

"Tony, what time is it?"

"1:00."

"Tell Gibbs I went with Tony." The partners took their children up to the bullpen. They sat their kids down, giving them food first, and gave them their medication. A few minutes later Gibbs walked in, "Come with me, we need to talk to the victim's sister."

"Boss, who's gonna watch the kids?"

"McGee can do it."

"McGee is not going to look after Em again. He'll let her burn the building down."

"The children are sick DiNozzo. They're staying with McGee." Tony and Ziva exchanged worried glances, but went with their boss anyway.

The agents came back two hours later. They each held a coffee cup in their hands. Tony was the first to notice, and then Ziva. Gibbs glared at McGee. The bull pen was covered with paper. Ziva looked at her son who had crayons in his hand. He was drawing on Gibbs' desk.

"Jacob." The little boy looked up. Seeing his mother, he sheepishly said, "Yes?"

"Why are you drawing on that desk?"

"'Gee told me I could." Ziva looked at McGee.

"Did you tell him that?"

"I didn't mean literally. I was doing paperwork, and he asked me if he could color. I told him to use Gibbs' desk." Gibbs had been listening to McGee and said," Why my desk?"

"You didn't have as many paper's on it."

"Jake, why don't you come to Ima's desk to color."

"Alright." The little boy grabbed his paper and his crayons and went to sit at Ziva's desk.

"Where's Em, Probie?" Tony asked him. He looked up at him,"Umm..."

"You lost my daughter? How do you lose a six year old girl?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said sitting at his desk, "She's asleep under your desk." Tony looked and sure enough, his daughter was where his boss said she'd be.

"How..." Gibbs smirked, "I had a daughter once too, DiNozzo." He went back to drinking his coffee.

That night, Ziva sat on her couch. She put her son to bed an hour ago. She was just about to doze off when her phone rang.

"Shalom."

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go eat tomorrow."

"Sure, I'd like that. If I can get someone to watch Jake, I'll go."

"Bring him with you."

"Really? What about Emma?"

"She's going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh. Do you think Gibbs will let us out for lunch?"

"I hope so." Ziva smiled.

"Bye Tony, see you tomorrow."

Ziva woke up seven hours later, it was five o'clock. She went to get dressed. As she was making breakfast for her and her son, she felt sick. When she came back from the bathroom, she saw her son sitting at the kitchen table. Giving her son his breakfast she went to call Gibbs and tell him she wouldn't be in. Then she called Tony.

"Tony, I can't make it."

"Oh, okay, well see you later then."

"It's not that I don't want to, I'm sick."

"Do you need me to help you?"

"No, I can manage."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, bye Tony."

Tony was sitting at his desk working on paperwork when his phone rang.

"Tony DiNozzo."

"Tony?"

"Yeah? Ziva is that you? You sound terrible."

"Tony, can you take care of Jake for me? I'm worse than I was, and I can't take care of him."

"Sure." He hung up the phone.

"Boss?"

"What is it DiNozzo?"  
"Ziva is worse and she asked me to take care of Jake for her."

"Go."

Tony knocked on the apartment door. He stood there for a minute before it was opened.

"Hi Tony," Ziva said. Tony stepped into the room.

"Where's Jake?" He asked.

"He's in his room playing with his cars."

"Thanks," he paused for a moment when Ziva didn't leave, "I can take care of him. Get some rest." She didn't move, "Now Z." Ziva went to her room and shut the door.

Once Tony made sure Ziva wouldn't come out, he walked to the little boy's room.  
"Hi Jake." The little boy looked up at him and smiled.

"What are you doing?"  
"Playing with my cars. Will you play with me?"

"Sure." Tony sat on the floor next to the little boy. An hour later Jake looked at Tony and said, "I'm hungry."

"Let's get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Ravioli."

"Ravioli it is then." While the little boy ate, Tony cleaned the pan he had used. As he did this he noticed Ziva come out of her bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked her.

"A little better." She gave him a weak smile. _Thanks_ she said to him with her eyes. _Your welcome _he replied. Tony looked at the clock.

"Ziva, I have to pick up Emma, I'll be back if you need me."

"I probably won't, Thank- you."

"You have my number if you need my help." Tony took his things and left.

After arriving at the school, Tony went to help his daughter into the car. As they drove, Tony looked at his daughter in the back seat and said, "How was your day?"

"Good, but I have make- up work."

"Do you want to get started on it in the car while we drive home?"

"No," the six year old said.

"Emily," Just then his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, it was Ziva.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't need any help."

"I lied."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Tony turned the car in the other direction.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"To Ziva's. She's sick, and I told her I'd help take care of her son."

"Is Jake sick too?"

"Not anymore."

Tony and his daughter waited a minute for the door to be opened. Ziva opened the door for them; her son nearly ramming into Tony, before giving him a hug.

"He missed you." Ziva said looking at him.

"I can tell." Tony met her gaze before looking at his daughter saying, "You can do your work at the table." Tony and Emily DiNozzo walked into the apartment. Jake David looked at his mother's partner and said, "Will you play cars with me again?"

"After dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

A few hours later, Ziva came out of her room, walking into the living room, she saw Tony, Emily, and her son sitting on the couch watching a movie. She smiled at this and went over to them. As she sat down, she heard Tony,"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Mhm," she said, "What are you watching?"

"Kung- fu- Panda. Well, at least I am, Jake fell asleep about thirty minutes ago, and Emily fell asleep before the movie began." Tony looked at his watch.

"I should go, it's getting late." Once he woke his daughter up he helped her put her things in her backpack."

"Thanks Tony." Ziva said to him before he left.

"Any time." He opened the door and left with his daughter.

The next day, Ziva comes in, her i- pod playing. All of a sudden she bumps into someone. She looks up, it's Tony. She watches as he tries to tell her something.

"What?" She said taking the ear phones out.

"I said be more careful next time."

"Oh, okay."

Later that day, Tony noticed Gibbs was gone.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"  
"Do you still want to get a bite to eat after work?"

"Sure, but let's take Jake and Emily with us."

"Alright."  
"What restaurant do you want to meet at?"

"Let's meet at the Chinese place that just opened."

"Fine."

"Does six sound good to you?"  
"Fine, I have to pick Jake up anyway."

At six, Tony met Ziva at the restaurant, their children with them. Tony opened the door and Ziva, Jake, and Emily walked in with Tony right behind them. Once they were settled at a table they looked at the menu. Trying to start up a conversation, Tony said, "Jake, did you have fun in class?"

"Yes, I did, we made maracas, and then my teacher let us play with them during free time!"

"Wow! I bet that was fun."

"Yep!" After the boy had said this, Emily piped up and said, "Daddy! Do you want to know what I did in school today?"

"What did you do?"

"I painted a picture for you! It's in the car though."

"That's okay, I'll get later."

"I made one for you too!" Emily said looking at Ziva.

"Thank- you Tatelah." She said.

"What does tatelah mean?"

"It's Hebrew for sweetheart." As she said that, a waiter smiled at them and said, "What would you like to drink?" Tony looked at Ziva, and she at him.

"I'll take water please," Ziva said.

"I'll have tea." Tony said to her, then he turned to his daughter, "What would you like?" His daughter looked at the waiter and said, "Could I have water too, please?" The waiter looked at her and said, "You certainly can." She then looked at Tony and said, "What will your son be drinking?" Taken aback by this he said, "Ziva what do you think?" Ziva looked at the waiter and said, "He'll have a Sprite."

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders." All of a sudden, Emily started laughing.

"What is it?" Tony asked his daughter.

"The look on your face when the lady called Jake your son was funny." After she said this Ziva smiled. Tony looked at her and he laughed a little too. Ziva and Tony both laughed at the fact that they did look like a family sitting together like this.

Later, once everyone had eaten, Tony and Ziva stood by their cars to leave when, Emily came up to Ziva, her pigtails bouncing.

"I almost forgot to give you my picture." She said. Ziva took it from the child and looked at it. It was of her and Tony standing together with Jake and Emily. She bent down, looked at the girl in front of her and said, "Thank- you Tatelah, I will put this at my desk at work." The little girl smiled and hugged her. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other, got in their cars, and went home.

At home, Ziva picked up her son's toys, putting them in his toy box. After she stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water, she turned and saw the picture that Emily had made for her. To keep her promise to the child, she put the picture by her bag. Putting the cup in the sink, she went off to bed.

That same moment, Tony was looking at his sleeping daughter thinking how sweet she was. He couldn't believe how much the child had taken to Ziva. Taking the cup of water from his daughter's room, he put it in the kitchen sink, and went to bed.

The next day Tony had just stepped into the elevator, when he heard a voice that told him to keep the door open. He looked to see Ziva running for the elevator. He kept it open for her and she stepped inside. Tony saw the picture his daughter had drawn for his partner. Ziva caught him staring at it.

"She's a sweet girl, Tony." Ziva said to him.

"Yeah, she is." He said absent mindedly, "Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?" Just then the doors opened and they went to their desks.

An hour later, as the team was gathering evidence, Ziva said, "What were you going to say to me earlier?"

"I was wondering if we, you, me, and the kids, could get together and go to the park Saturday, I know Emily's been wanting to go for a while now."

"Sure, we could eat lunch there if you wanted."

"That would be fine. I'll tell Emily." Ziva smiled and said, "I'll tell Jake."

That Saturday, Ziva and Tony pulled up in their cars. Each watching as Jake and Emily ran for the playground. The partners sat on the bench watching them play. They sat in silence for a bit, until each spoke saying the other's name at the same time.

"Go ahead," Tony said to her.

"Jake has really taken to you. Whenever we are home he won't stop talking of you." Tony thought about this and said, "Emily does that too. She really admires you Zi." At that moment they heard their children asking them to play with them. The two obliged and went to play with them.

A little later they were all on a blanket eating. Emily looked at her father, and then at Ziva. She did this a few times until Ziva looked at her and said,"What?"

"I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking," Tony asked her.

"That I want Ziva to be my Mom." Ziva stared at the child in disbelief. She and Tony looked at each other.

Three years later, Ziva was getting ready for work, when Jacob said, "Ima!"

"What is it?" Ziva asked him.

"Ben threw his block at me!"

"Jake, he's a baby. Are you and Emily ready for school yet?"

"I am, but Emmie is brushing her teeth."

"Alright, where's your abba?"

"He's getting Ben ready."

"Okay. Emily, Tony, come on, we've got to go!"

"Coming they both yelled." Tony came out with their 10 month old son, "Zi, can you hold him, I need to brush my teeth and then we can all go." She complied and took him in her arms. All of a sudden he took her hair and pulled it.

"Ow!" She said, but he wouldn't let go. Then she saw Tony laughing from the doorway. Suddenly, he morphed into an Israeli mossad officer.

Ziva woke up with a start, then she realized, it was a dream. But, to her dismay, the mossad officer was grabbing her hair and had a gun pointing at her temple. She knew now that she didn't love Michael, but Tony, and now her fate was held in the hands of her kidnapper.


End file.
